Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: RESHELLED
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: an original fanfiction remastered in a out of this world crazy. a new story, new plot, more turtles scenes than the 2014 movie and this can make spiderman turn off the dark suck it. based on the phenomenal Teenage mutant ninja Turtles. Rated M for romance, drama and violence, and what else comedy and jokes.


Chapter 1

How do we start this story, usually a once upon a time or a long time ago. But for this story, we start many years ago with a man name Hamato Yoshi.

Hamato grow up in Japan, training along with his master, Jang Shen. His rival and the master's second student, Oroku Saki hated him. He was the founder and the ruler of a gang called The Foot. Both fought and competed in all things to be the best and for the love of their lives, Tang Shen, the master's daughter.

Hamato was trustworthy to Master Jang and Tang Shen, and the love began. Oroku left to his "Foot" clan while Hamato and Tang had a peaceful life with a baby girl name Miwa. All was well until one day when it all slipped away.

When Hamato and Jang were headed home from training when they saw Teng on the floor dead but Miwa was safe. Saki appeared in front of us from the ceiling. Saki wasted no words and Jang was dead. Hamato attacked him from behind and the two fought. Hamato leave a scratch mark on Oroku's left cheek and Saki sliced Hamato's right ear. Before Oroku left, he starts burning the house and in revenge, takes Hamatos daughter away from him.

Hamato cried over Jang and Teng's bodies and the lost of his daughter. With the foot on the rise and with no choice, Hamato fled from America and was never herd again.

Two years have passed and Hamato was living in the New York City sewers, hidden from the Foot clan. He acted a normal person in the Public and do normal things. He trains in his now called home where he made friends with the rats.

And Hamato Yoshi…was me.

I remember the day when I ask Teng to marry me and she said yes. It slipped away so fast. But one day I was walking from the grocery store and came upon a shattered glass jar and saw four baby turtles, 3 boys and 1 girl. They were crawling into a strange glowing ooze from a broken canister nearby. I bought them and headed home where I took care of them. That was a beginning of a new life.

When I awoke the next morning I was shocked that the turtles have grown doubled in size. I too was shocked but particularly it was a tail and I knew that I was slowly turning into a mutant rat. The ooze must've affected them and me. They followed me everywhere…except above. I knew the people would not understand.

I was amazed by their intercity and learning to walk and other things. But I was not aware when this happened.

"Splin…ter"

One of them spoke. My nickmane…Splinter. Soon all of them spoke. It was amazing, but what do I name them. Then it came in my head, I name the four of them after Renaissance painters and their colors.

The between light and normal green turtle boy…Leonardo. Color: Blue. Weapon: Katana x2

The between light and dark green turtle girl…Donatello. Color: Purple weapon: Staff

The light green turtle boy…Michelangelo. Color: Orange Weapon: Nunchaku

The between Dark and normal green turtle boy…Raphael. Color: Red Weapon: Sais

When they were in their kid age I thought them the art of ninjutsu, realizing that the world could sometimes be a dangerous place. Ninjutsu was the art of stealth and power. As they learned, so do their personalities.

Leonardo is more responsible and leader. Donatello is technologic and the ability of science. Michelangelo is more a wise guy with jokes and sillynes. Raphael is a cool, but rude guy.

Raphael and Donatello also read Mangas and copy their favorite characters moves. Raphael leans and copys the style to simulate the manga. donatello also tried to learn her character from a manga with pink hair.

A year later, something big happened. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo were wondering in the sewers till they found the mutagen.

"Hey guys let's take shots of these."

"Raph, just one"

"Relax Don, Mikey, you're in"

"Sure"

Leonardo was finding them till he saw them taking the shots which turn them into the opposite… turtle human. **(AN: Look its stupid, but that's what I came up with.)** Raphael is muscular man with normal hands and feet. Donatello is female flexible with normal hands and feet. Michelangelo is more luchador Mexican wrestler type with his usual turtle fingers and two toes **. (An: their based on my custom tmnt figures)** and yess they still have their turtle counter parts. I could deal with it and so can Leo.

The teenage years, Rapheal and Donatello would cosplay as their characters that they have been learning for the past 15 years, and also Raph dyed his hair green and Donny dyed her hair pink. But their 15 birthday came, I made outfits for each of them as their gift form their master and father.

Leonardo wears wooden armor on his chest resembling a Yoroi samurai armor chest plates. He also has shoulder pads and a samurai skirt, besides custom made japanese footwear. And Japanese characters on the back of his shell that are blue.

Donatello wears a red top with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors. On her forehead she wears the purple headband and high tech equipment.

Michelangelo wears a wrestling mask orange skull of Calaveras. And also his big hair pops out of the mask. He has orange wrestling tights with green kneepads and green convers with the ends cut for his feet to show.

Raphael wears black greenish trousers tucked inside black greenish boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and his green haramaki. He has a black greenish bandaba on his left arm and wears a red poncho hoodie with a striped brown veil. Parts of the hood and the veil are held together by rough stitches. It resembles the Anger appearance set worn by operative Resistance.

And so…today is the day you can protect the world above. Today you can be what the world is. You are my children…the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles


End file.
